Secrets and Sex
by Jessica1029
Summary: Mason and Alex love each other and had their first sex. But, they meet another couple Gabriella and Troy at the hotel. Few days later, Alex meets Gabriella again. That moment they clicked immediately and got closer and closer.


Chapter 1

Alex and Mason are 21 years old. They're going out, but they never had sex together until one night. Alex and Mason was at Wild Nights Club dancing the night away. They usually were light drinkers, but tonight they were heavy drinkers. They were incredibly drunk. They were grinding and kissing each other on the dance floor.

"Alex, I have a better place that we can go to." Mason said. Alex smiled. "Lets go then! Wooooo!" Alex yelled. She was even more drunk than Mason. They both went outside and Mason called out a cab then ordered the driver to go to Daynight Hotels, just 15 minutes away from the club. Inside the cab, Alex and Mason were still kissing each other. "Hey! You fools! Your drop is here!" the cab driver yelled loudly. "Stop yelling! Here's the money." Mason said. He pulled out a random 5 bucks. "Excuse me sir, but it costs more than that!" the driver said. "HERE!" Mason said giving him 50 dollars then Alex and Mason went slowly inside. The cab driver shrugged and drove off.

Finally they were in and Mason ordered a deluxe room for $250 for the night and the morning. "Here are your keys. Enjoy your night here." the man said. "Thanks lad." Mason said in his British accent. "You are so cute. Lets go." Alex said. They went in and found their big deluxe room.

When Alex opened the door, Mason immediately closed the door and carried her. They were against the wall kissing passionately. Alex's legs were hugging Mason's waists. She was trying to grind on him. Then, Mason carried her to the huge bed. They were kissing wildly as their horny tongues were touching and rubbing against each other. Mason slid his hand under Alex's shirt and started massaging her boobs. Alex moaned. Then he took her shirt off and started to unstrap her lacy bra. Then he sucked and licked it.

"Ohhhh uhhhhhhhhh...Mason. You make me soo horny. I want you so much." Alex moaned. Mason's dick was getting harder and harder everytime Alex moaned and called his name. So, he started to undress both of them.

Mason kissed Alex's neck and worked his way down until he was at her wet, horny pussy. He started to lick it and it got so wet. Alex moaned even louder.

"Yeah baby...ohhhhhh yeahhh. That's it." she said. Then, Mason put a finger in her hole and fucked the shit out of her. He started putting 2 then 3 fingers in and out, in and out. Alex was moaning and grabbing the pillows trying to bare with this good feeling.

"Mason? Let me suck that dick of yours." Alex said. Mason was so horny. He got off the bed and stood near the edge of the bed. Alex got up and bent down where her mouth got ready to give him a blowjob. She was rubbing his dick and licking the top. Slowly, she started to suck it. Each second it got deeper and deeper.  
"Yeah...suck it." Mason said. Alex started to suck it faster.

"Baby...im gonna cum...now." Mason said cumming a whole loud in her mouth. Mason was moaning. Then, her mouth was too full so she stopped. Alex was able to swallow the whole load of cum in one swallow. She licked her lips.

"Oh Mason...there's a little bit of cum on your dick. Maybe I should lick it off." Alex said. She started to lick all of the cum off his dick. "There you go babe. All clean." Alex said. Mason was satisfied. Alex got so fucking horny.

"Mason I need you in me right now." Alex said. He nodded. Alex crawled back on top of the bed and laid facing down on her stomach. Mason started to get on the bed and his dick was so hard seeing this brunette babe on the bed with her booty stealing the spotlight. Mason got his dick and entered it in Alex's hole. He grinded her dick in her slowly. She was moaning.

"Baby...faster. Do it faster for me." Alex moaned. Mason started to hump her faster and faster. His body was humping her so fast, Alex felt like she was about to cum.

"Uhhh...baby. I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" Alex said. Mason was horny and wanted her to cum alot that he humped her 5 times faster. "Baby! Uhhhh I'm gonna cum. I'm cumming for you now." Alex said, cumming a bigger load than Mason. "Ohhhhh." Alex moaned. Mason started to grind on her slowly but hard again. "Babe. Cum in me ok? I want you to cum in me so much baby. I love you." Alex said turning around to kiss him. "I will baby." Mason said. Now, Alex was laying regularly on her back. She pulled her hair back. Her pussy was majorly wet. Mason started to lick it and suck it. Then, started to put his dick in her hole.

Mason kept his pace, but he soon went super speed. He was humping her sooooo much that he moaned louder than her. "Ohhh yess...baby that feels so damn good...harder!" Alex said. He obeyed her and humped her harder and faster. Then, he started to cum so much in her. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh." Mason moaned, feeling great that he released his cum in her wet, delicious pussy. When all his cum went in her pussy, he took his dick out. Alex was still laying down moaning. Her body felt so good. There were still cum out of Alex's pussy, so Mason got back down and licked it. He licked her swollen yummy pussy.

"Mason. Let me suck your dick one more time before we end this." Alex said. So, she got his dick and sucked it. Mason was pushing her head in so she can go all the way. She was sucking it like she was a kid sucking a juicy popsicle. She deep throated him and sucked it for a few more minutes. Mason's dick was so hard. Then, Alex was done.

They both laid down still kissing each other. Then, they cuddled up together. But, next door they heard a girl and guy moaning and screaming like they were having some horny sex of their own.  
"Guess we aren't the only ones." Mason joked. Alex smiled and snuggled to him. "I love you Mason." Alex said. "I love you too babe." Mason replied. They both fell asleep shortly.


End file.
